The Switch
by Gothicthundra
Summary: This is a CROSSOVER with Xmen:Evo, X2, Xmen... Bishop and Shard get drunk and switch poor nightcrawler and Toad with each other between MV and EVO
1. A Drunken Bishop and Shard

This idea came to me in a dream and wouldn't leave until now. Please read the whole thing or it will haunt you for a long time and kill me..... please review, this is a crossover between X-men: Evolution, X2, and X-men ENJOY!! This is an AU  
  
The Switch Chapter 1 A very drunk Bishop and Shard  
  
IN A FLOUTING HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE ....  
  
"How many beers hick did we have?" asked Shard as she turned to her brother.  
  
"About hick 29 each. hick Wan't to have a 30?" asked Bishop passing her a beer.  
  
"How did hick we start drinking?" asked Shard gosling the beer.  
  
"We were talking about hick the different dimensions of hick mutants, and I hick said that MV verse (movie) is better hick then all of them." said Bishop laying across the table.  
  
"Then I said hick that EVO (evolution) time was better and hick it is." said Shard, pushing hair out of her face.  
  
"I have a way to solve are problems, that and my hick-ups have stopped." said Bishop jumping off of his chair.  
  
"You scared me so mine are too. What's your plan?" asked Shard, jumping up.  
  
"We use Wanda's, from EVO time, spell book and switch two from each time with each other." said Bishop pulling out a spell book.  
  
"Ok, but how does that solve anything, and who?" asked Shard looking through the spell book with her brother.  
  
"I don't know. I just want to see what their reaction is in the other times. As for who, I have no clue. It has to be someone who is in both times and are screwed up in at least one time." said Bishop thinking hard.  
  
"How about Nightcrawler and Toad (for those who knew I would do that send a review with a smile like this :), okay)" said Shard scratching her head.  
  
"That's a great idea. I mean Toad in MV is messed up and Nightcrawler from EVO has major family issues." said Bishop lighting a black candle.  
  
"Ok, are we ready?" asked Shard.  
  
"Yes." said Bishop grabbing her hands and forming a very small circle.  
  
They began to chant 'switch the times, switch it well. For tonight we will see who they shall be without their time and treasure. We switch EVO Toad with MV Toad and EVO Kurt with MV kurt. So mote it be.' they chanted 16 times (1).  
  
"So do you think it worked or not?" asked Shard watching as the candle went out.  
  
"I think so." said Bishop smiling.  
  
MEANWHILE IN EVO TIME....  
  
The clock struck midnight and a small portal opened above Todd's head. He glowed and then his soul disappeared and went into the dimensions as another soul flew into his body. The portal slowly closed and left the soul of MV time in EVO times body.  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE....  
  
A portal opened above Kurt and swept his soul away. The soul of Kurt Wagner from the other time went into his body. As Toad's had done the portal closed and had switched their souls.  
  
BISHOP AND SHARDS PLACE....  
  
"How long does it last anyway?" asked Shard painting her nails and looking at a magazine.  
  
"48 hours." said Bishop flipping channels.  
  
"TWO DAYS!! Are you nuts they'll barely survive a day in EVO time." said Shard, bewildered at the thought.  
  
"They'll be fine." said Bishop in a not so sure voice.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(1) that is not a real spell so don't even try. 


	2. Wake Up Call

The Switch Chapter 2 Wake Up Call  
  
EVOLUTION TIME   
  
MV TOAD's POV  
  
I heard an alarm go off and as usual I woke up ready to get some work done. This time was different, where I was, was different. When I opened my eyes and found myself not in the swamp, but in a small room near a huge window of a victorian house. It even had a bed, not a clean one, but still a bed.  
  
Todd (or rather Mortimer in Todd's body). Jumped out of bed in a hurry and ran to open the door to get a better view of where he was. As he opened the door he was greeted by a first knocking on his head. He blinked and the person who was knocking on his head stopped.  
  
"Oh sorry Toad. I thought you would still be asleep. Mystique said we need to work in the gym for an hour today. Not now though, she wants us down for breakfast as soon as possible." said Lance turning to go back down the stairs.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mortimer very fast and creeped out.  
  
"Gee, you really are not a morning person are you. Duh, the Brotherhood leader. You closest friend in the Brotherhood. If you still don't render this it's me Lance a.k.a Avalanche. Well meet you downstairs." Lance headed down the stair mumbling. "He'd remember Wanda."  
  
At this point Mortimer was very confused, but there where a few things he knew. This was the Brotherhood, he was Toad, and Mystique was down stairs. Also at this point he looked at himself, these where not his pajamas or his body. He walked back into the room and found a mirror and dropped it. Now this differently wasn't his body.  
  
"Where the hell am I? Who am I?" asked Mortimer looking in the mirror.  
  
He looked at himself. The other persons body wasn't that bad, it needed work but it did have possibilities. The clothes on the other hand where kind of different. He put them on and thought of maybe finding some sort of leather later. He needed to talk to these people and find Mystique and figure out where he was.  
  
Xavier Institute ......   
  
Kurt Wagner a.k.a Nightcrawler (MV) woke up, and after a few minutes he began to relies that this was not his room. He jumped in shock and fell out of the bed. He was about to scream when someone knocked at the door and sneezed. The door opened to revel Kitty, but she had her hair put up.  
  
"Kurt, like, why are you on the floor?" asked Kitty yawning.  
  
"................................" was all Kurt said.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Usually you are pretty chipper in the morning. Also your late for breakfast and Rogue said she's going to hide your food again." said Kitty, with a smile.  
  
"Why?" asked Kurt, scratching his head.  
  
"Uhm, I don't know she just, like, does it I guess." said Kitty thinking.  
  
"Okay." said Kurt, scooting in the corner more.  
  
"Oh yah! We our having the pool party today." Said Kitty, now thinking about her swim suet.  
  
"Uhm, Why?" asked Kurt, trying to figure out why was it a party when they all lived there.  
  
"So we have an excuse for Logan to let the Brotherhood over, duh." said Kitty as if it was obvious.  
  
"VHAT!!! I thought they vhere our enemy."Said Kurt in disbelief.  
  
"Kurt, like, they havn't been our enemy for 7 months. Also it helps when I'm dating one. Why would you freak out about them coming over. I mean, like, you and Toad are best friends right. I mean you, him, and Rogue hang out now a days." said Kitty very fast.  
  
"I'm not friends with that slimy worm!" yelled Kurt in anger.  
  
"Gee whiz, I thought you and him got over that stuff. I'll just slowly go." she slowly backed up.  
  
After the door was shut, kurt went through the drawers. He stared blankly at all the clothes. They where not his kind of style, but the would do. He was curious about this whole Brotherhood thing. He was pretty sure something was wrong, but he would have to think of that later.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N:: What will happen at the pool party? Will Nightcrawler and Mortimer every get home? Do they even want to go home? Tune in next time, for another chapter of.......... The Switch! 


	3. Movie Mayhem

The Switch Chapter 3 Move Mayhem  
  
MOVIE VERSE, WITH EVOLUTION  
  
Toad had since woke up and freaked. This was not where he lived, this was a cave castle on an island. He also realized that he was older, taller, and he smelt worse. Who ever the body belonged to, needed a major bath, and this is coming from him. He figured the body he was in, was some other him, for their was a journal that had his old name on it and the name Toad under it.  
  
"Where on earth am I, yo." His normal New York accent was british, which added even more freaking.  
  
KnOcK kNoCk  
  
"Toad, are you up. You have to teach Pyro how to use a poison dart. He's so bored he's aiming at birds and missing. So slime ball are you getting up or what?" growled a low voice from behind the door.  
  
"Uhm, hold a minute, please." said Toad, trying to find some clothes.  
  
"........... Uhm, are you all right." came the voice again, this time in shock and concern.  
  
"Fine." he said, then muttered in a low voice that not even he could here. "Besides, that I don't know where I am."  
  
"Okay, Pyro is waiting on the balcony. Hurry Up, before he hits Mystique or Magneto. Then we would be really screwed." said the voice drifting off.  
  
"No, not Pyro. Why does this place have to have Pyro. Doesn't he torture me enough in my place." said Toad, his eyes going wide.  
  
Another knock at the door, followed by a bored and whinny voice. "Can we start class yet, Magneto took away my darts, did you eat yet? I'm going to fall asleep in boredom. You said class started early today, because you had to meet Mystique for Lunch." said Pyro from behind the door.  
  
"Uhm, I'll be out in a sec." said Toad pulling on a sock, which he took off and looked at it in disguised.  
  
"Okay, I'll just sit here." after that, a bump against the door was heard.  
  
Toad looked around, he found some never worn clothes in the back of the dresser. He pulled them out and examined them. It was a pair of dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and some clean socks. He put them on and looked for some shoes, he found three pairs of boots and only one pair of sneakers. These too had never been worn. He slipped them on and looked for some cologne or something.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Pyro, drowsily.  
  
"In a second." said Toad, now putting on some stuff that smelt like mint, which had been shoved in a corner and never opened.  
  
The last thing he had to do was comb his hair, but this time he found no comb. Toad did the next best thing, he combed it with his fingers and a straw. Pyro had now taken to hitting his head on the door and counting every time he did it. Of course Toad had realized that Pyro's voice was different from his time.  
  
"Can I dye my hair?" asked Pyro in wonder.  
  
"I guess, what ever makes you happy." said Toad now opening the door.  
  
"WHOA!! What's with the new look?" asked Pyro, looking at Toad's clothes.  
  
"Uhm, new style." said Toad, scratching his head.  
  
"Okay, so are you going to teach me how to shoot poison darts or not?" asked Pyro, holding three darts in his hands.  
  
"Uhm, whatever." said Toad walking off.  
  
AT THE INSTITUTE  
  
"Mr. Wagner, are you up?" came a girls voice from behind the door.  
  
"Yah." said a bewildered Kurt, looking in the mirror.  
  
"Okay. Me and Rogue will be in class early today, because we have to practise our lines." said the girl as she walked off.  
  
"Uhm, okay." said Kurt, now looking through some clothes.  
  
At this point Kurt through on some random clothes and went to go see this place, hoping he knew someone in this time.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Sorry it was so short. Will the get over the shock? Is Movie Pyro going to accidently kill someone. Will Kurt ever be able to deal with a non-valley girl Kitty, Non-goth Rogue, and Rogue and Bobby going out? Tune in next time for another chapter of ..... The Switch! 


	4. Water Wavw and What not

The Switch Chapter 4 Water Waves  
  
EVOLUTION TIME  
  
Currently the Brotherhood had arrived at the institute and so far so good. Toad had realized that the mumbling Nightcrawler was from his time. Rogue in this place kept splashing him with water every few minutes. Toad had now opted to go over by him and find out if what he thought was true. As he walked over by Nightcrawler he was soaked in a wave of water, as Fred had did a cannonball and soaked everyone.  
  
"I need to talk to you." said Toad into Nightcrawlers ear, so no one else would hear.  
  
Nightcrawler, not knowing who anyone really was, he stood up. They walked to front yard and sat on the steps of the institute. Before any of them could talk some metal orbs pulled up and some people came out. They knew some of who they where, like Piotr and Sabertooth.  
  
"TOAD, NIGHTCRAWLER!!!!" yelled a boy with fire like hair, as he ran up and hugged them.  
  
Nightcrawler and Toad, had no idea who this odd australian boy was. He was slightly familiar, with an air of heart around him, but they couldn't tell at first glance in this time. Nightcrawler, mad that he was actually about to talk to his enemy, punched Toad as hard as he could. Toad ignored it best he could. Unlike him, he wanted to try and keep this time the way it was. He knew something was up, but had no idea what.  
  
"Pyro, stop bothering them." said a girl, wrapped around Sabertooth's arm.  
  
"Fiona (read cat and the fish for details), just ignore him. He's a strange boy and those I guess are his only friends next Ice boy." said Sabertooth with a smirk as they walked off.  
  
"I HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS!!!" yelled Pyro in anger.  
  
Magneto and Wolverine, who had come to see where Kurt had gone, watched Nightcrawler and Toad, yell at each other. They where in shock at how in this short period of time, how they had gone from friends, back to being enemies. Their answer would come very soon.  
  
"Yah, well I'm not a spineless idiot." Said Nightcrawler in anger.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not some god obsessed freak, who all he talks about is helping the world be rid of sin." said Toad, now standing up in anger.  
  
"I do not do that all the time." said Nightcrawler, standing up and having a face off.  
  
"Yah you do, even when we are suppose to battle to the death. You chicken out and port out." said Toad in defense of his statement.  
  
"HOLD ON!" yelled Magneto going in between the.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Logan, holding Kurt back.  
  
"We don't know, were not from this demention place. In fact where we come from we try and kill each other." said Toad, diving for Nightcrawler's throat.  
  
"Well, this is odd." said Magneto, as him and Logan tried to hold the two away from each other.  
  
MOVIE TIME  
  
Ring  
  
The phone rang at the Brotherhood's cave. Toad, hoping maybe someone from his time was calling, picked up the phone. Pyro during this time was now reading a weapons book and master guide. Toad had told him to read it and memorize it.  
  
"Hello." said Toad in a whisper.  
  
"Uhm, is this the Brotherhood." said Kurt on the other end.  
  
"Yah, our you from a different time?" asked Toad, idiotically.  
  
"Ja, who is this? I'm currently trying to figure out where we are." said Kurt, in a hurry and whisper.  
  
"It's me, Todd." said Toad, now even quieter.  
  
"Oh, thank god it's you. You sound different. What do you thinks going on?" asked Kurt, now speaking a little louder.  
  
"Not now, let's meet somewhere. Did you tell anyone yet?" asked Toad, now moving a little farther from the rooms.  
  
"No I didn't. Where should we meet?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Tell one person you think is closer to you in this time and I'll do the same. We can meet at the institute." said Toad, now quickening the pace as he heard someone coming.  
  
"Okay, but I have really need find that person. Get here as soon as you can." said Kurt fast.  
  
"Okay, but first I have to take a shower. Uhm, we don't want any." Toad hung up and turned to see Sabertooth.  
  
"You know, your really acting odd today." said Sabertooth in confusion.  
  
"I need to tell you something. I'm not from here." said Toad, hesitating a bit.  
  
"What?" asked Sabertooth, scratching his head.  
  
"I'm from another demention. Where me there is friends with the x-men, and so are you. I going to need your help. Can I trust you?" asked Toad, in a hurry.  
  
"Yah, but what do you need help with. What do you mean I'm friends with the x-men?" asked Sabertooth.  
  
"No time to tell. Just figure a fast way out of here. First I got to take a shower. Then where going to the institute." said Toad, before running to the bathroom.  
  
"Damn, now I know that's not him." said Sabertooth, heading to his room the think (isn't that a shocker).  
  
INSTITUTE, MOVIE  
  
"Who can I trust? Well actually the question is, who can help? Wolverine."said Kurt, now running and looking for Logan.  
  
"Hey, where are you off in a hurry to?" asked Wolverine, walking up to him.  
  
"Okay, I have something to tell you. Can I trust you?" asked Kurt, talking in a hurry.  
  
"Okay, now who would I tell if you couldn't. I mean everyones gone but the kids." said Wolverine, leaning against the door.  
  
"Right. I come from a demention, where you and Scott get along. We are friends with the Brotherhood and we hang out with Magneto and stuff in the summer. Toad from my demention is in this times body. He's coming over here so we can sort this out. Do you believe me or am I on my own?" asked Kurt in a hurry.  
  
"........... Sure, but what about the others. I mean Rogue will go ballistic if any member of the Brotherhood is here. I just realized how odd it felt to say that." said Wolverine looking very confused.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's make a plan to get Toad and who ever he's brining to get in without being seen." said Kurt marching to the library.  
  
"Okay, this for sure not our Nightcrawler. He hasn't said anything religious in the past three minutes." said Wolverine following him.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N::: What's going to happen next? How will the Toad and Kurt's keep them and others from fighting. Tomorrow the day ends and then we approach the final day. What is in store for each others make-overs? Will they be totally freaked when we return? Will I ever stop ranting? Tune in next time, for another chapter of The Switch! 


	5. MakeOver

Before we begin I would like to answer a question .......  
  
ldypebsaby :::::: The switch only lasts 2 days prier to the spell. The 1st day is about to end and the 2nd will begin. Yes they do believe them, because they are acting very much unlike themselves.  
  
NOW EVERYONE ENJOY!!!  
  
The Switch  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Make-overs  
  
EVOLUTION TIME  
  
Toad and Nightcrawler sat on the couch in the mansion living room. They where currently separated with all the pillows in the institute between them. Erik and Logan where currently trying to sort through all of this in the hall way. Nightcrawler and Toad where currently talking about style, for a reason not known to anyone.  
  
"I don't like my fashion taste in this time." said Toad, looking at his hair and swim trunks.  
  
"I agree, I don't like mine earthier." said Nightcrawler also looking at himself.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we get some of these idiots money and go on a style search." said Toad getting a 'Up to No good' smirk.  
  
"That's dishonest, I won't do it, no way." said Nightcrawler waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Okay, suet yourself. Stay here and put up with happy and odd people, I'm going shopping." said Toad, standing up and walking up the stairs.  
  
Nightcrawler looked around nervously. "Wait up." he said as he ran after him.  
  
2 HOURS LATER, AT THE MALL  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this." said Nightcrawler as him and Toad sat in chairs.  
  
"Well, its not that bad. Your just getting your hair trimmed and kind of twisted, long spikes. Then I'm only getting mine cut a little and green tips. You see not that different." said Toad as if it was nothing new.  
  
"I don't understand you." said Nightcrawler looking at him.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
"Now, we went over the edge." said Nightcrawler, looking at the clothes they where wearing.  
  
"No we didn't. Now they have more style." said Toad walking around holding his bag and Nightcrawlers.  
  
"How do you think they'll react when they switch back?" asked Nightcrawler, playing around with his vest shirt.  
  
"I think they will like it. I mean the hair at least." said Toad, oblivious to the fact that some girls where checking the two out.  
  
"Ohm, Toad?" said Nightcrawler, looking around him.  
  
"What?" asked Toad, looking at his boot.  
  
"That girl has been starring at you for a while now." said Nightcrawler in a whisper.  
  
"Hum." said Toad with a shrug as he continued on his way.  
  
Toad had decided to go with gothic punk stuff. It wasn't too different from Todd's look. His hair was it's sandy brown color only with dark green tips, the hair was kind of spiky at the end and it stuck up in odd ends which gave it more punk look, black leather pants, combat boots, wrap chain bands around his legs, a loose dark green T-shirt with glowing red eyes in the front, a white long sleeved shirt under it, a chain belt, a rope bead necklace, and the normal cuffs.  
  
Nightcrawler had mixed up the style a bit. A black trench coat with spandex purple wrapped around it, baggy leather pants, chains and cuffs, his hair was only an inch shorter with them twisted into wide spikes. All in all the outfits where good and so was the hair. The question is how will Kurt and Todd react.  
  
They headed to the institute, where Toad was staying. It was dark and they where both getting tiered. Toad and Nightcrawler had actually gotten along, which was unheard of back in there time.  
  
MOVIE TIME  
  
"How long will it take them to get here." said Kurt, looking out the library window.  
  
"I don't know, where do they live?" asked Wolverine, throwing paper balls in a trash basket.  
  
"Some cave thing on an island." said Kurt, walking back and forth by the window.  
  
"Why don't you just sit down, the gate has a thing to say if someone's here." said Wolverine, at this point Rogue and co. came in.  
  
"Hey sup?" asked Bobby, sitting next to Kurt.  
  
"Iceman, what the hell are you doing in here. I said for all of you to stay out." said Wolverine.  
  
"Dude, can all three of you please leave." said Kurt, opening the door.  
  
"Did you just say dude." asked Rogue and Kitty at the same time.  
  
"Ja, but thats not important. I'm waiting for someone so go to lunch or something. Don't you have danger room?" asked Kurt, in a hurry.  
  
"What's a danger room." asked Bobby, Rogue, Pitor, Kitty, and Wolverine at once.  
  
"God this is very unexpected." said Kurt now looking out the window again.  
  
"He just said gawd and he's not praying or somethin'." said Rogue, before Wolverine shove them out of the room and shut the door.  
  
"There here." said Kurt in joy, he grabbed Wolverine and ported down to the gate where Todd and Sabertooth waited.  
  
BaMf  
  
"Kurt, gee you have more brimstone when you port here." said Todd, moving his hand back in forth.  
  
"What the fuck." said Sabertooth on his butt from falling.  
  
"Sabertooth." Wolverine grunted.  
  
"Wolverine." said Sabertooth in anger.  
  
"Don't start." said Kurt and Todd at once.  
  
"Isn't it different how they look." said Wolverine in a whisper to Sabertooth.  
  
"Yup. Toad took a shower and re-did his look. I'm wondering how Mortimer is going to react to being clean and his new style. I mean brown hair is nice, nut I'm going to laugh at his reaction. Then I'm going to run, because I predict he's going to hit me with something sharp or hot." said Sabertooth.  
  
"That is the most I have heard you say. Well yah I'm interested in how circus boy is going to react. I think the whole room redecorating stands out more that his new look." said Wolverine.  
  
"Hey people it's getting late." said Kurt, now watching the sun fully go down and bee swallowed in darkness.  
  
"Ohm, well since the rest won't be back for two days. You two can stay here, but I'll be watching you Sabertooth." said Wolverine as they walked into the mansion.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
So ends day one. Next day two arrives. I have nothing planned in particular. If you have any suggestions, send then in the reviews. I need help on the next 


	6. The Day Goes By SO Fast

The Switch

Chapter 6

The Day Goes So Fast

EVOLUTION TIME

Everyone was in shock at Nightcrawler and Toad's style change. Toad had gotten more chains and stuff from Wanda who wouldn't stop starring at them. Nightcrawler just played with his chain hooks. All in all they found peoples reactions, very amusing.

"So ohm Todd wan't to go to dinner tonight?" asked a nervous Wanda.

"..... Sure." said Toad, just getting used to being called Todd.

"Okay I'll meet you back at the house in two hours." she said heading back to the brotherhood house.

"Kurtty." said Amanda walking up behind him and hugging him.

Kurt almost jumped, he was used to having people stare at him, not hug him. Toad laughed and stood up. Lance was currently dancing in the main hall, which Toad was now going down.

"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time." he sang happily with his head phones blasting and his eyes closed.

Sabertooth walked out of the bed room with his girlfriend, saw this and ran back in. Lance stopped and looked at Toad. Lance's face was very red. Pietro at that moment skipped out with sugar and a malt. Toad just ignored it and went back to where he put the clothes he had bought.

"Wait up." said Nightcrawler as he ported a little ways away from Toad.

"Let's talk about what we think where like in this time. Is that what you where going to say?" asked Toad in wonder.

"Exactly." said Nightcrawler scratching his head.

"Maybe these two have ESP." said Toad in wonder.

"Probably, everyone here thinks it's odd when where not talking for a very long time. Also earlier I was thinking about asking you a question, but I didn't." said Nightcrawler in wonder.

"Rogue asked me for you. Maybe all three in this time can do that." said Toad, now heading into the room they thrown the clothes in.

"Yah, and answered too. You know I think we are the total change of us in this time." said Nightcrawler, thinking.

"I agree, I also think it's rubbing off on us." said Toad, now looking for some clothes to wear on 'Todd's date'.

"Yah, well I'm going to sleep, as soon as I find the room I woke up in." said Nightcrawler looking through the door after grabbing his bag.

"Well, after 'the date' I'm going back to the 'Hood House'." said Toad, doing the finger thing.

MOVIE TIME

"Can I please kill him?" asked Wolverine and Sabertooth at once.

"No!." said Todd and Kurt, leaning back to back on the couch.

"I miss Wanda." said Todd, hitting his head against Kurt's.

"Owe, yah I know how you feel. I miss Amanda." said Kurt sighing.

"Who?" asked Sabertooth and Wolverine.

"Are girlfriends." said Todd, with a sigh.

"Let's not do that tear jerking thing that we did at 'Mt. Arrorows'." said Kurt as an after thought.

"Yah, it was cool then. Now it's an over share." said Todd, nodding off to sleep.

"I'm kind of sleepy." yawned Kurt, before falling asleep.

"Can we kill each other, now that where asleep?" asked Wolverine, looking at Sabertooth.

"No, will wait until later." said Sabertooth in a sad sleepy tone.

"You know I miss Nightcrawler." said Wolverine, now thinking about it.

"Yah, I miss Morty bossing me around. I don't know why." said Sabertooth, also thinking.

"Maybe the author had to much sugar." said Wolverine as Sabertooth agreed.

THAT NIGHT IN BOTH TIMES

The globe light opened and you could see the switch happen again. No one could hear the swirling sound or anything else. The light lit up the rooms, but no one saw the light. So the switch had ended.

EVOLUTION TIME

Kurt woke up and found himself sleeping in his room. He knew he was back, he knew this was his home. He jumped up and down happily on his bed. Then he realized his clothes where different when he ran to his dresser. He saw the coolest clothes, and put them on, he liked these clothes and he happily sang to himself. Then he called Todd to see if he was back.

HOOD HOUSE

RiNg RiNg

"TOAD, IT'S FOR YOU!" yelled Pietro as he put the phone by the door.

"Okay, okay I'm up Pie." said Todd stumbling out of bed, he opened the door and picked up the phone.

At this point it dawned on him where he was. He was back in his time and he loved it. He quickly said Hi to see who it was and Kurt and him talked for hours about how great it was to be back.

MOVIE TIME (maniacal laughter)

"SABERTOOTH!" yelled Toad as he woke up and saw what he looked like in a glass mirror.

This made Sabertooth and Wolverine wake up very fast. Sabertooth was drowsy for a second, before he realized that Mortimer was back to normal. He knew this by his eyes and his reaction to what he looked like. He smiled then frowned as he jumped out the window away from a deranged Toad. They ran all the way back to the cave, well after they ran around on the boat.

"What The Heck." said Kurt, looking at his stuff.

Wolverine smiled then realized Kurt was mad, and the worst thing to be by is an angry Nightcrawler. He too jumped out the window, Nightcrawler ported and so the ending began.

At the cave Toad had told Pyro to chase Sabertooth with fire as long as he wanted. Then at the X-house Wolverine was being chased by a giant tractor, with Nightcrawler controlling it. I just laughed and sipped my high sugar cool-aid.

The End

R&R please, tell me what you think.


End file.
